It is oftentimes found that nuts become frozen on a bolt due to the build-up of rust on their mounting threads and/or due to the improper threading of the nut onto the bolt. The resultant tight fit makes it extremely difficult to remove the nut by manual manipulations of a conventional wrench with the result that the nut, which is typically formed of relatively soft metal as compared to the wrench, has its corners rounded off due to slippage of the wrench. When this occurs, a wrench is no longer able to effectively grip the nut and a saw, torch or special cutting tool is required to be employed to remove the damaged nut.